Ava & Draco: The Rejection Collection
by LegilimensAndAnimagus
Summary: "Prequel" to 31 Nights of Falling. Visit those scenes of Ava rejecting Draco throughout all those years.
1. Corridor Creepin'

**Hello! Since _31 Nights of Falling_ was a hit (and from some suggestions), I decided to take things a step further and publish the scenes of Ava rejecting Draco throughout their childhood. These are just really short stories about incidents throughout their years at Hogwarts, further explaining their history and events that led up to them eventually falling in love (Plus Dean gets some love in these stories, which I cheated him out of in the original story-sorry, Dean. I love you, though. :) ). The scenes are published chronologically backwards because I started the story backwards, anyway. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>30 June, 1997<strong>

"I still can't believe you didn't say anything for all those years." Dean said quietly.

"I didn't think you felt the same." replied Ava.

Dean gave a small laugh. "Of course I did. I just thought there would never be a chance of you and me ever being together."

She giggled and placed a soft kiss on the tip of his nose. "Why would you ever think that?"

He chuckled and returned the kiss. "Well, for one, you're devastatingly beautiful. Second, you're incredibly talented and very smart. And you are the kindest person I have ever met. What would a gorgeous girl like you see in a bloke like me?"

"Well," said Ava as she wrapped her arms around his waist. "I see that you're funny...smart...brave...talented...fun...and very..._very _handsome." She hooked his belt loops with her fingers, pulled him closer to her, and kissed him.

After five minutes of melting into each other, Dean suddenly started laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"It's just that—" he broke into another bout of laughter. "When we first met on the Hogwarts Express I kind of thought that you fancied Malfoy."

This time Ava joined in on the laughter. "_Malfoy? _Why in the world would I fancy _Malfoy?_ What would I find attractive in that greasy-haired, arrogant, bullying git?"

Unbeknownst to the pair of Gryffindor lovers, their conversation was overheard by Draco Malfoy himself. He had been on his way to the Room of Requirement when he heard giggling. He had known her long enough to know that the giggling was coming from Ava. Seeing as he was about to do something that would change his life forever and cause him not to see her again, he allowed himself this small detour so he could hear her voice one final time.

He had been occupied with his mission all year and barely got to see Ava. He had only attempted contact with her one time and that did not go so well. The only other time he saw her was when he caught a brief glance of her during meals, walking past her in the halls or in class. And over the past two months during those times she was either talking to, holding hands with, or snogging Dean Thomas. Seeing them together and happy made him sick.

He eavesdropped on their conversation, loving the sound of her voice but hating the words, the way she and Dean cooed over each other made him fight to keep down his dinner. Everytime he heard them kiss his teeth were set on edge. And the thought of Dean Thomas putting his "filthy Mudblood" lips all over her and running his hands all over her body made his gut twist.

He heard his name and his heart lept. Malfoy crept a bit closer so he didn't miss a word.

His heart plunged into his stomach when Ava laughed at the possablity that she would ever fancy him. He knew they had a rough history but he always thought that eventually she'd discover that she had some sort of feeling for him and maybe she'd give him a fair chance. But now he was sure they would never—

_No, _he thought. _I can't dwell on that right now. I have a mission to complete._

Malfoy took a few moments to pull himself together. By that time the laughter had died down and Malfoy heard soft moans and smacking lips; Ava and Dean had resumed their snogging session and it was intense.

"How about we find a place a bit more private?" Dean asked, trailing his lips down her neck.

"Sounds good to me."

She let out a shriek of delight when he suddenly scooped her up and kissed her. Malfoy hid in the shadows as Dean carried his dream girl away. He wiped off a stray tear then took off to fulfill his promise to the Dark Lord.


	2. The One When Ava Finally Goes For Hers

**28 April, 1997**

The Great Hall seemed even more noisy than usual that morning. The sounds of chattering voices and the clinking of silverware on plates seemed to multiply in Draco Malfoy's ears. He had tried everything he could to take out Albus Dumbledore but nothing worked. He was starting to lose his mind. The Dark Lord was getting impatient and the lives of the entire Malfoy family were at stake. Draco had one shot left to save himself and his family, and he prayed that it would work.

In the meantime, he took a look around the Great Hall. He tried to memorize every single face, every color and every little detail of the Great Hall just in case he would never see it again.

Then he spotted Ava. She was sitting at the very end of the Gryffindor table, far from her usual seat a few people away from Dean Thomas. She was having an intense discussion with Neville Longbottom and seemed very anxious. Draco briefly wondered why she was so nervous but quickly abandoned the thought when he saw how beautiful she looked. The sun came through the windows and hit Ava at just the right angle. Her half-Veela blood status already gave her skin a brilliant glow, but combined with sunlight her skin looked illuminous like an angel's. Being able to see Ava Marley everyday was one thing he would surely miss about Hogwarts.

Suddenly she got up. Draco's heart lept in his chest because for the tiniest space of a second he thought she was heading in his direction. But then she turned a sharp corner and headed up the other side of the Gryffindor table. Draco tensed up in anticipation when Ava approached Dean Thomas and tapped him on his shoulder. Draco could tell she was nervous as she was taking deep breaths and her shoulders were tense. Dean was staring back at her with a lopsided smile, patiently waiting for her to say something. The fact that most of the Gryffindor quidditch team, Seamus Finnigan, Pavarti Patil, Lavender Brown, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley were also staring at her did not help. She opened and closed her mouth a few times, obviously not knowing what to say, most likely approaching Dean on impulse.

There was a beat and suddenly Draco knew what was going to happen way before Dean "the Mudblood giraffe" Thomas did.

_No no no no–_

She went for it. Ava threw caution into the wind and kissed Dean. Time seemed to stop at that very moment. Draco's heart kicked into overdrive and he thought it might burst out of his chest. When he saw Dean kissing her back he felt his hand constrict around his glass and shatter it. Cheers and applause could be heard from the Gryffindor table as well as from a few of the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs as they kissed, jubilant that after all those years of hiding her feelings (that were obvious to everyone _except _Dean) Ava had finally gotten her man.

Furious, Malfoy tossed his plate as far as he could then stormed out of the Great Hall. The plate soared over the Ravenclaw table and crashed at Dean's feet. But no one took notice. Dean took Ava's hand and left the Great Hall to spend quality time with his new girlfriend.


	3. The Time Draco Had A Go At Sympathy

**18 November, 1996**

"I am utterly exhausted," sighed Ava as she finally closed the book she had been studying with for two hours. "This Potions test will be the death of me."

"Me too." said Neville.

Ava sighed again and massaged her neck. She had spent most of her Saturday in the library studying for her upcoming tests. She had been burying her nose in books all day and a crick had developed in her neck. Her brain was fried and she desperately needed some rest.

She stood up. "Well, I'm off to the common room. I'll see you in a bit, Neville?" Neville nodded and Ava took off. She was half-way to the Gryffindor common room when she stopped dead in her tracks.

Ava gasped when she came across an empty hallway and found Dean and Ginny kissing ferociously. Time seemed to slow down, which only made the crumbling of Ava's heart happen slower. After what seemed like forever, Dean and Ginny broke apart.

"Oh...hi, Ava—" started Dean.

"S-s-sorry." Ava stuttered when some of her senses recovered. Dean opened his mouth to say something else but before he could speak, Ava walked away. As soon as she was around the corner she broke out into a run. The broken pieces of her heart thumped wildy in her chest as she ran through the castle. She had no specific destination, she just wanted to get as far away from Ginny and Dean as possible.

But no matter how far she ran the image of Dean and Ginny kissing still lingered in her mind. Since the day she learned they begun dating she tried to convince herself that she was happy for them, that as long as they were happy she would be happy as well. They were both her friends, after all. But this was just too much. Tears swelled in her eyes. After five years surely Dean would've caught on to the fact that Ava would have given anything to be Ginny's position, to be the one that Dean held close and kissed passionately. Ava so wished to be the girl that Dean was so protective over.

Ava found herself in the second-floor girls lavratory where she finally stopped running and her emotions spilled over. She sobbed openly in the middle of the bathroom, crying out in anger and frustration because Dean just did not understand.

And that's where Malfoy found her. He had been paying a visit to his new ghostly friend when he stumbled upon this scene. Ava was sitting with her head in her hands, sobbing and repeating "Why doesn't he understand?" Draco immediately knew that she was upset about Dean Thomas. He was suddenly overcome with the urge to hunt Thomas down and beat him to a bloody pulp for making Ava cry.

Despite everything, seeing Ava so upset broke Draco's heart.

The ghost that occupied the bathroom was trying to comfort Ava, but so far was not finding success. Overwhelmed by his sympathy for Ava, Draco stepped out from the shadows. She didn't hear him approach until he placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. Ava jumped up, looking bewildered. Her tears had made her makeup run and her face was streaked with black and pink colors. Normally he would have laughed at her for looking like a raccoon, but he felt so bad for her that all he could do was stare.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" She growled.

"Nothing, I just—"

"GET OUT!" She bellowed, malice defiling her beautiful face.

"But I—"

She moved quickly. Her wand was drawn before Draco could blink and a jet of orange light burst forth from her wand in Draco's direction. He dodged the spell in the nick of time, the stall behind him taking the blow for him. Ava readied for another shot but Malfoy yelled in fear and ran out of the bathroom.

Ava lowered her wand and sank down on the floor again, fresh tears flowing down her face.

* * *

><p><strong>More scenes to come! :)<strong>


	4. Happy Birthday

**Hello! I was unsure of whether or not to continue with this, but some have asked so I guess I'll continue :)**

* * *

><p><strong>27 March, 1996<strong>

Ava smiled softly as she touched her tingling cheek. It was the morning of her sixteenth birthday and Dean had just given her a birthday gift followed by a hug and a swift kiss on the cheek. She laughed lightly as she looked at her reflection in the mirror and saw that her face was pink with a blush. _Dean Thomas always has a way of making me do that..._

Ava's smile quickly faltered when she saw the smirking reflection of Draco Malfoy in the mirror. She sighed. Harassment from Malfoy was certainly _not _what she needed on her birthday.

"This is the girls' bathroom. Get out, Malfoy." Said Ava flatly, not even bothering to turn around and face him.

"Now, now, my pet, let's not be rude. I just came to wish you a happy birthday."

"Thank you," she said through clenched teeth. "Now leave."

Malfoy chuckled and came closer to her. Ava cringed when he dared to reach across her chest and finger the hand painted Gryffindor pendant necklace that Dean had given her. "A gift from the Mudblood, I presume?"

Anger sparked inside her and she slapped Malfoy's hand away. "Sod off, Malfoy!"

"Ooh, someone's got a dirty mouth!" Said Malfoy through a laugh. Ava tried to walk away but Malfoy grabbed her by the waist and pressed her back against a wall. She sighed in frustration and rolled her eyes. He did this so often that she was no longer afraid and it became somewhat of a routine for them. "_However_, as sexy as I find your filthy mouth, I'm afraid I must dock you five points for disrespecting a Prefect."

"Whatever, Malfoy."

She tried to leave again but he pulled her back into place. "Also, I'll have another five for wearing that hideous necklace. Five more because you're a Gryffindor—can't forget that. Oh, and ten because you're a Mudblood lover."

Once again, Ava heaved a great sigh. Malfoy had docked her alone at least fifty points so far during the school year, and hundreds of points from Gryffindor in total. Gryffindor was so behind in points that there was no way they'd be able to catch up in time to win the House Cup. But at that point no one in Gryffindor actually cared. They had bigger problems on their hands such as Umbridge, the return of the Dark Lord and the Fifth Years' upcoming O.W.L.'s.

"Fine, Malfoy."

"Of course," added Malfoy after he blocked another one of her attemps to leave. "You can earn some of those points back." He smirked.

Ava raised her eyebrows suspiciously. "And how would I do that?"

His smirk morphed into a sly grin. He pressed himself against her and put his lips to her ear. Ava cringed at the feeling of his warm breath on her skin. "Well, I'll give you twenty for a kiss." His cold lips brushed her ear with every word he spoke. "Fifty if you strip for me. One hundred if you let me have you right here in this bathroom. And two hundred if you tell me all about those meetings that Potter hosts in that secret room."

Ava laughed and shoved Draco off of her. "Keep your points, Malfoy!"

And with another laugh she left a disgruntled Draco Malfoy in the bathroom alone.


End file.
